


Some snapshots into the life of Abby and Gibbs

by Mapgirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapgirl/pseuds/Mapgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few random snippets and ficlets. Some from the Gabby forum's Hiatus prompts. Others just from my mind. Some are associated with each other, some are stand-alone. Ongoing, updated randomly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Memory

Abby loved the security, the contentment they felt together. Legs intertwined, cuddled together on the couch with a fire crackling on the hearth. Her cheek on his chest, she was lulled by the low rumbling of his voice as he spoke, on and on. It would surprise the others to know this, but when they were alone, it was often like their roles reversed. Gibbs, outwardly so taciturn, became open, expressive, sometimes (like tonight) downright chatty. And she, Energizer Abby, calmed in his presence.

He must have realized she was drifting, because he tolerantly nudged her, rolling his eyes as he said her name, and then continued with his rambling,

"… and then I snuck into your office and left your gift on your desk? I'm so glad I stayed hidden around the corner to watch you open it. I'll never forget the look on your face. That's mine. What about you Abbs?"

"Hmm, uh, what Gibbs? What about me?"

"Weren't you paying attention Abbs? I just told you my favorite memory of you, and now I want to know, what's your favorite memory of me?"

Seriously, the others would never believe he got like this. She loved it.


	2. Memory, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This goes along with Chapter 1: Memory

Prompt: Memory, part 2…

After waiting for a few minutes, Gibbs gave her a squeeze, and asked "Well Abbs, is it really so hard to think of your favorite memory of me?"

She idly ran a finger up and down his chest, playing with the bottom button on his polo. "Well yeah Gibbs, it is hard. It's really hard. How can I just have one favorite? We've known each other for 11 years." "11 years," she stressed, "that's a lot of memories. If you think about it, the first year we were mostly just co-workers. Then we had a couple of years as friends. Then a couple more as really, really good friends. Then it's been  _us_  for six. So each time our relationship changed, we spent more and more time together, from just a couple hours a day at the beginning, to a few hours outside of work, to every waking hour, to waking  _and_  sleeping. That's a lot of hours bossman. And that means a lot of memories," she finished with a sigh.

Gibbs shifted on the couch, and replied "So what you're saying Abbs, is that this might take a while."

"Uh-huh" Her brow was furled, and she bit her bottom lip, worrying the lipstick off. "This is not a question I take lightly. I'm gonna need to really think on this."

"In that case, roll over for a sec. My leg's asleep." They did a delicate shift-and-wiggle on the couch, flipping around so Gibbs could stretch his legs, Abby ending up on his other side, squished between him and the couch. "You know Gibbs, sometimes this couch is just not built for two people our size. I think it's time to take the party upstairs." She pushed off him, rolling over and flipping to the floor with a thump. "Ooof. I'm heading up. You coming?"

"Let me lock up and get the lights." With a groan, he sat up on the couch, "I'm gonna blame my tired bones on that perp we chased today, and not admit I'm getting old. Seriously, who thinks they can smuggle a koala onto a submarine? How many times can that possibly happen? Does it mean something when the cases start to repeat themselves?" With a disbelieving shake of his head, he stood and curled his arms around her from behind. "I'm gonna take a hot shower to soothe these old bones. Wanna come scrub my back?" With a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows, he added, "Might jog your mind a little – help to remember some really good memories!"

After an extended interlude in the shower that included copious amounts of back scrubbing, front scrubbing, and, ahem, bone soothing, the two had resumed their cuddle, this time with the luxury of a Cal-King bed and good sheets. Gibbs was just dozing off, when Abby started.

"Okay. Here's my list. It's the best I can do Gibbs, there's no way I'll ever get it down to just one favorite." She cleared her throat, and began.

"Mmm-hmm. My List. Hey, I sort of feel like I'm giving a lecture, and I need to add, 'By Abby Sciuto-Gibbs'. Wait a second - let me get a pen. I want to write this down. Okie dokie then. Let's start again. 'My List of Favorite Leroy Jethro Gibbs Memories, by Abby Sciuto-Gibbs'. I LOVE saying my full name Gibbs. It still gives me tummy flutters. Right, the list.

1\. The grin on your face when you gave me the Caf-Pow! with the 'I Love You' heart on the straw.  
2\. The first time you kissed my cheek.  
3\. When you held me in the elevator during the 'he who shall not be named' stalker issue, and promised me you would keep me safe.  
4\. The first time we clicked."

"Woah, wait a minute Abbs. 'Clicked'? – the first time we 'clicked'? Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

"No Gibbs," Abby sighed with an eye roll, "when we  _clicked_ , you know,  _clicked_. Not 'clicked'. It was about a year after I started at NCIS, and it was that Gilmore case, with the missing little girl, and for the first time, we just clicked. We got each other. I finally saw past the grumpy Marine, and you saw past the clothes and music, and we  _clicked_. It was the start, the defining moment of the beginning of us. It totally rates making the list. We  _clicked_. Now, to continue…

5\. Ha, all right then. The first time we 'clicked'. Yeah, that kind of 'clicked'. We  _did_  have a pretty spectacular first time you know."

"I was there Abbs, and yeah. Did we ever."

"It took a week for all the splinters to work their way out of my ass. We should have waited until the boat had been sanded more. And I still feel bad I broke the sawhorse. And that lacrosse stick. Why DID you have lacrosse sticks in the basement anyway Gibbs?"

"Not important Abbs, back to the list."

"Okay, to the list.

6\. I really wanna say the first time you recognized me after your coma, and you  _knew_  that things had changed between us, that we loved each other, were  _in love_  with each other. Your eyes flared, and you grinned, and you pulled me down to the hospital bed and kissed me in front of everyone. Oh I love that moment. But when I think of that, I can't help but think of the rest of that day, when you pressed your finger to my lips and walked away from me. And that hurt too much to ever be a good memory. Even though I understood, and I got it, I really did Gibbs – that you needed time to heal, and to remember Shannon & Kelly, and grieve for them again. So even though I knew you loved me, it still hurt to see you go. So no, that can't be #6."

Jethro stroked her hair and whispered, "I'm sorry I hurt you Abbs. I never wanted to, but I just didn't know how to cope with everything that happened. I regret it every day that I walked out on you."

"Rule 6 Gibbs. Don't apologize. It was what you needed to do for yourself, and who knows: if you had stayed, it might have broken us. You know how much I believe in fate, and I believe that things happened as they needed to, for us to have what we have today." She leaned over him to softly kiss his lips. "You came back, and we moved on, and we love each other. That's all that's important. So, to keep on keepin' on…

New 6. The day you asked me to change my name. Because you knew that it was the right thing for us. We don't need marriage, we just need each other. But you wanted something legal because of your job, and the things you do, and the things that could happen to you, and you wanted me to be covered. So I love that you researched all the legal options for domestic partnerships, even though we ended up breaking Rule 13, and needed a lawyer to draw up the papers.

7\. January 21, 2009. You knew how upset I was, and you went out and searched the city, and didn't come home until you fixed him. You spent 4 hours trying to find someone who could make Bert fart again, just to make me smile. I love you for that.

8\. When I came back from that forensics conference in Chicago, and you wouldn't tell me what had happened to you while I was gone, but I could see the bandage under your sleeve. And when we got home that night, I peeled it off of you and saw your heart tattoo, with my name added to Shannon & Kelly's. Permanent proof I was part of your heart. You floored me Jethro.

9\. I'm gonna go all girly on you now, and say the night we were in the living room reading, and out of the blue you pulled me up off the couch, pulled me close and started dancing, and you sang "Wonderful Tonight" into my ear. Then when you were done, you just sat down again and picked up your book, like you hadn't done the most romantic thing in the world 30 seconds before. When I told Ziva about that, she…"

"What!" Gibbs shot up in bed. "You told ZIVA that? What the hell?"

"Come on Gibbs. It's what women do. We tell each other about the wonderful things our men do that make us smoosh inside. She also knows about the thing you do with your tongue on the back of my knee."

"Jesus Abbs. I have to face her at work tomorrow."

"Get over it Gibbs. She's known for months now, and it hasn't been a problem. Women share. It's just what we do. Like she told me that she and Tony like to have sex on the washing machine. The vibrations do it for her."

"Way too much information Abbs. Now I can't look at either of them in the morning."

"God, men can be such prudes sometimes. Anyway, as I was saying, when I told Ziva about that night, she actually teared up. Our little ninja almost cried. Isn't that the sweetest thing?

10\. And finally (I sort of feel like Letterman having a top 10 list), the memory of you signing My Girl on my cheek the first time. I knew then that things were going to change between us. I just didn't know at the time how much."

"So there Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Those are some of my most favorite memories of you."

They lay together in their bed, thinking over all they had been through, all they had shared. As they drifted off to sleep, Gibbs turned his face into her hair, kissed her head, and whispered, 'Hey Abbs, wanna try that washer thing sometime?"


	3. Coffee

Prompt: coffee

When it came to getting a caffeine hit, coffee had never been her drink of choice. It was usually too strong, and too bitter. She had always preferred her caffeine in the sweet sugary goodness of an ice cold Caf-Pow!, or occasionally, in the soothing warmth of a mug of herbal tea. But lately she had been changing her mind. When she could smell the scent on his breath as his lips ghosted over hers, when the taste invaded her mouth on the velvet tongue of her lover, there was nothing in the world like it. She was addicted.


	4. Photograph

Prompt: photograph

The photographs spread across their bed were tattered, faded from time. Everyone was there – Tony, Ziva, McGee, Palmer, her and Gibbs. His family. The stories those pictures could tell, each one a memory. Hard to believe it's been five years since they've all been together, but tomorrow they'll be together again saying one last goodbye to their friend. Hearing footsteps, she looks up with a tearful smile, "Hey Gibbs. I found these old photos of Ducky's, and thought I could put them together for the funeral – you know, so maybe it would be like he was telling us one last story?"


	5. And Ducky Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Another venture into the life of Gibbs and Abby. This is at the beginning of their relationship. Not tied to any specific season in canon, and no episode spoilers. A small reference to the relationship Gibbs had with Jenny in the past, and mention of Shannon and Kelly.
> 
> This story just jumps into the scene I imagined where Ducky finds out his two good friends have been seeing one another. Sort of random.

Gibbs pulled out his cell as he waited for the elevator, and hit speed dial 3. "Duck, you got a minute? I need your help in Abby's Lab. Bring your bag."

"Is something the matter Jethro?" the ME asked with concern in his voice. "Is Abigail ill?"

"I hope not Duck, I'll explain when we get there." He flipped the phone shut with his usual abruptness, and jabbed at the elevator button one more time before shaking his head in frustration and heading into the stairwell to jog down the three flights to the lab.

Striding into the lab, he was glad to see he beat the doctor there.

"Hey Gibbs, what's up? I told you it would be at least another hour before the Major gets me any results on that weird substance from the Cooper case." Abby looked questioningly at Jethro – he didn't usually stop into the lab so early in the day for no reason whatsoever.

Gibbs looked her over, taking in her pigtails (braided today), a tight t-shirt proclaiming her participation in last years AIDS walk, and black cargo pants with the usual chains hanging from her waist. He inspected her face, looking for any signs of her being paler than her normal ivory complexion. "I'm just checking in on my favorite girl Abbs," he lowered his voice, "you really had me worried this morning" he finished with a concerned look pinching his eyebrows.

She ran a hand down his arm, "Hey. I'm okay. I feel fine. Probably just low blood sugar or something. As soon as I had that juice I picked right up." She broke off as the elevator pinged, signaling the arrival of someone to her floor. "Hey Duckman, what brings you up here?" she called out when the doctor walked through her door.

"Umm, well, Jethro asked me to come up," he replied, lifting his medical bag with a questioning look on his face.

With indignation, Abby spun on her heels and glared a look at Gibbs that would have made many flinch. He just took it. "What the hell Gibbs?"

"Abbs, you need to get looked over." Gibbs had a steely note to his voice that brooked no argument. "Duck, Abby passed out in the shower this morning. I want to know why."

Abby threw Gibbs another look, signing at the same time,  _"You're outing us?"_

Ducky's head ping-ponged between his two stubborn friends as they signed an argument they obviously didn't want him to hear.

" _If I need to, to find out what happened this morning, yes."_

" _Might have been nice to discuss this first."_

" _You wouldn't have agreed."_

" _Damn straight."_

" _He's here now, let him look you over."_

" _What if he figures us out?"_

" _Then we'll deal. Just let him look you over. Please."_

That was her undoing. Abby could never resist Gibbs when he uttered the rarely used plea. "Fine. Ducky, do what you need to do to get bossman off my back." She gave Gibbs a perfunctory punch in the arm, just to show she wasn't pleased about caving to him, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Ducky, slightly bewildered about the whole scenario, gave a little cough and suggested, "Well then Abigail, shall we go back to your office where there is at least a modicum of privacy?" He strode through the lab, Abby following. He turned once they were in the other room, and gave a little start. "Jethro, I meant just Abigail and myself."

"No doing Duck, I wanna hear what's going on." Gibbs stated with determination in his voice. Ducky started to protest about Abby's privacy, when she interjected with an eyeroll, "It's okay Ducky. He can stay. So, I passed out this morning, and I drank some juice and I feel fine now. Blood sugar, right?" Abby just wanted to get this over with.

"Well, possibly, but didn't Jethro say you were in your shower? I'd also like to make sure you have no other injuries my dear. Did you hit your head on the way down? Bang yourself anywhere?"

Ducky was amazed to see a pink stain bloom over the scientists cheeks. "Um, well, I didn't actually fall or anything," She stammered in a very uncharacteristic manner for the usually no-holds-barred woman.

"But you lost consciousness? How on earth did you manage to stay upright?

Abby blushed a little deeper, and didn't meet his gaze. Desperately she cast a look at Gibbs. He took pity on her and clasped her hand. "I caught her in time Duck. Didn't let her fall."

"You  _caught_  her?" Ducky questioned as he looked between his friends, "What were you… oh. Ohhhh. Oh my." Ducky couldn't help but allow a little smirk escape, before he quickly pulled himself back into doctor mode. "Well then, a very good thing you were there Jethro. A fall could have been nasty. Now, let's take a look at your vitals Abby, see if anything is off kilter."

He rummaged through his bag for a thermometer and blood pressure cuff, ignoring for now the many questions running through his head about his good friends slightly shocking revelation. As Abby submitted to the indignity of having a thermometer thrust under her tongue like a 5 year old, Ducky started questioning her on possible causes for her fainting spell. "Before this, were you feeling okay? Any other fainting spells? Anything out of the ordinary yesterday or last night? Upset stomach, temperature, headache, dizziness?"

Working around the thermometer she managed to get out, "Nothing Ducky, I've felt just fine."

"Hmm. What about this morning, what happened before you fainted." He removed the thermometer, and studied it while waiting for her reply.

At his question, Abby almost choked, and the color climbed back into her cheeks. "I was, well we were, um, I was, you know. Showering. A normal, start-the-day, get-yourself-clean kind of shower. Yep. Just showering." She broke off, glancing at Gibbs, trying to act like it was a normal occurrence. Which it was, showering together that is. But telling Ducky about them showering together was certainly not normal, and it was disconcerting to say the least.

Ducky looked up from the thermometer, murmuring about a normal temperature, and caught the looks the other two were sharing. To his complete surprise, Gibbs had a hint of a blush about him too. Ducky arched an eyebrow at his old friend, and stated, "You know I need full disclosure for a thorough examination."

"Jesus, Duck," Gibbs grimaced slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "We were, well, you know. Having sex. And we were just, well finishing. And when she, um, finished, she just, well she blacked out. Just dropped." Many vague hand gestures accompanied this slightly stuttered explanation, and he stopped by scrubbing both hands over his face. "Never thought I'd be telling you about my sex life, that's for sure," he grumbled.

Watching Gibbs stumble through the explanation had somehow allowed Abby to regain a bit of her composure, and she quipped, "I feel like we're 16 and my Dad just caught us making out in the back seat."

A startled snort escaped from Gibbs, and he and Abby looked at each other and grinned.

Ducky on the other hand, admirably kept in professional doctor mode, and cast a concerned look towards Abby. "Your version of events dear."

Abby's giggles abruptly quit, and she winced. "Okay, this is so much worse than Dad catching me. He's got it about right Ducky. We were getting busy, and I felt fine." With a cheeky grin she added, "It was pretty intense." A quick flick of her thumb in Gibbs direction, "Mad Skills."

"Abby!"

"Right, TMI. So then I was, you know, coming down from the high, still feeling fine, when the bottom sort of dropped out of my tummy and I got that black spots in the vision thing going on and my head went swirly. Good thing he still had me pinned to the wall. Next thing I know I'm waking up on the bed with Jethro staring down at me. He got me some OJ, and I started to feel better again. Got some toast into me, and I've felt fine ever since. What do you think, Doc?"

Ducky was a little intrigued by her nonchalant use of the name Jethro. He finished taking her blood pressure, and made a tentative diagnosis. "Well, in that case, given the circumstances, I'd like to assume there's nothing to worry about. I'm assuming you hadn't eaten anything before, my dear?" At the shake of her head, he continued, "I'm also going to assume the water was quite hot," an affirmative nod to this, "and given your, ahem, activities, I'm guessing you were in there for quite a while. At that 'moment', there is often a significant change in blood pressure. That, coupled with the heat, and the lack of food, and I believe we have your answer."

"Ha, told you so Jethro," Abby couldn't help but gloat. "I knew you were over-reacting."

"Abigail, I said I could assume there was nothing wrong, not that I'm convinced there is nothing. I'd like to draw a little blood and have you run a few tests on it just to be on the safe side. Also," here he looked directly at her, "when you're in a sexual relationship you know there can be repercussions. Has there been any indication from your monthly schedule that would signify the need to run any other tests?"

As his meaning sunk in, Abby was quick to reply. "Un-uh Ducky, no need. I'm on the pill, and last week was the week. Nothing going on there."

'Very well then, my dear. Let's get that blood drawn, and we'll be done here." The doctor made quick work of the procedure, and handed the vial to the scientist, while writing quickly on a notepad. "Here's a list of tests I'd like you to run. I highly doubt any of them will come back positive."

Abby took the list and with a quick hug and a "Thanks Duckman" walked back out into her lab to get the tests started.

"Thanks Duck, I really appreciate this."

"No need for thanks Jethro. But I do have some questions." With a small smile he added, "Slightly less invasive ones this time. How long?"

"Going on six months now. We wanted to keep it quiet around the office, until we knew how things were going to pan out." Jethro paused at the look of shock on his friends face.

"Six months! I'm startled I must say."

"It was never easy keeping it from you Duck. You're a good friend to both of us, and it hurt Abby just as much as me not to confide in you. If this hadn't come up today, we were going to let you know soon. We've been talking about it a lot the past couple weeks."

"So this, thing, you've got going with Abigail. It's not just a thing, is it?"

"No Duck, never has been. Not for me anyway, and I don't think for her either. I never would have started something with her if I wasn't going to take it seriously. She's always meant too much to me to do that. She's worth too much."

"Glad to hear it Jethro. I wasn't looking forward to having to kick your ass over this. Not after last time."

They both thought back in time, nearly a decade now. A rainy night in Paris, Jenny's muffled crying from the bedroom of the dingy apartment. Jethro's bruised jaw and Ducky's torn and bloody knuckles. A look of disappointment on the older man's face.

"Ahh Duck. I'm a much smarter man now. I've learned my lessons. There's no replacing what I've lost. No hiding my past. No redhead of the week a poor substitute for Shannon. Abby is Abby, no replacement, no substitute. She's good for me. She knows all my demons and she accepts them as a part of me. She's convinced me to put up photos of Shan and Kel around the house. This is for the long haul Duck. I'm happy again."

"Then I'm happy for you my friend. I'm happy for you both."


	6. And Ducky Knows: The Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is the prequel to the story, "And Ducky Knows". It's The Shower Scene. My first writing of any kind of smut, so go kindly on me please! I've changed my story rating to M, since this is obviously an adult chapter. Not much plot, mostly just smutty sex.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs slowly awakened to the feeling that something wasn't quite right. He was self-aware enough to know there wasn't actually a problem, or else he would have already been on his feet with his Sig in hand. But something in his world was off just a little. He rolled over in bed, stretching to pull a warm body in closer, when he realized just what the problem was. There  _was_  no warm body to pull closer. Where a delicious Abby-shaped lump should have been snuggled under the covers, there were just cool sheets, and her intoxicating scent on the pillow. This was odd, she rarely beat him up in the morning; most often he woke her after he got out of the shower and came back into the bedroom to get dressed.

He stretched and got out of bed, distractedly scratching his belly as he wandered out into the hallway to investigate. It didn't take long to find her, the bathroom door was open a crack, and he could hear the shower running, a gravelly voice softly warbling a song that he vaguely recognized as a Cajun folk song he'd heard her sing before. It looked like she was dancing, arms waving about above the shower curtain rod. Glad she was in a good mood and not up early for a negative reason, he silently slipped off his boxers and snuck into the bathroom. He had the curtain nearly pulled back enough to slip into the shower behind her when she spun around in her dance, then shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Holy Jesus Gibbs! What the fuck! Are you trying to give a girl a heart attack?"

He couldn't help but laugh at the way she aimed the shampoo bottle at him with one hand, and clutched her other arm across her breasts.

"You planning to lather me to death Abbs?" He climbed the rest of the way into the tub, and 'disarmed' her, squirting a little of the shampoo into his hand then replacing the bottle on the caddy hanging from the showerhead.

"Seriously Gibbs, you scared the shit out of me. Make a little noise, would ya? I heartily approve of the sneak tactics in the bullpen, but at home, give me some warning."

He scrubbed the shampoo into his hair, and then switched places with her so he could stick his head under the spray and rinse.

"Sorry Abbs, I figured you'd see me pull back the shower curtain. Want me to make it up to you?" He reached for the shampoo bottle again, and asked "How 'bout I do you?"

"While I do love you washing my hair Gibbs, I'll take double-entendres for $600 please Alex," a naughty smirk grew on Abby's face as she leered at Jethro's naked body.

"Huh? What?" was the confused reply.

"You asked if you could 'do me'. I think I'll take you up on that offer. Do me. Here. Now. Do me."

Abby's hands stroked over his chest, swirling through the smattering of hair. Her left one went to a nipple, while the right traced down over his stomach, teasing through the light trail of hair that thickened at his groin.

It didn't take Gibbs long to get the picture, and a broad smile beamed across his face. He blindly jabbed the shampoo back into the caddy as his eyes darkened with lust. Her right hand found him quickly, and she used her long fingers to trace his flaccid length, gently stroking him up and down as she leaned in for a kiss. It was wet and dirty from the start, two mouths licking and sucking and biting on each other. His hands cupped her face, holding her to him as he plundered, using his tongue in an erotic imitation of the sex act, dancing and thrusting in and out of her mouth. Abby gave as good as she got, holding nothing back as she feast on him, pulling groans from his throat.

Desperately needing breath, he pulled away and gasped in air, hands traveling down her water-slick body as he nudged his face along her neck, softly nipping at her skin being sure to lave each bite with his tongue afterwards, soothing the burn he created. His body had responded swiftly to the dual stimulations of her hand and their kiss, and he was now hard and aching, curving upright against her stomach.

When his hands began an investigation of her breasts, the tempo of their lovemaking slowed, and she moaned and went limp against the shower wall. Each hand was positioned over a mound, softly kneading and caressing her, twisting and tweaking her nipples into engorged stiffness. Abby's breath was coming in soft pants, and she whispered to him "Down Gibbs, move down, please."

"Tell me what you want Abbs. Tell me what you need." He breathed the words into her collarbone, slowly kissing along the ridge to the hollow at the base of her throat.

"You. I want you. On my breasts, please." She opened her eyes to watch as he gave a final lick to her throat, and fulfilled her wishes, his back bending as he lowered his head to her chest. One of his hands stayed on her right breast, and the other slipped down to cup her hip.

He playfully bumped his nose back and forth over the tip of her left breast a few times; "Does that count as an Eskimo kiss?" before sealing his mouth over her nipple and sucking. "Oh, God," the prayer escaped from parted lips as the low sucking pressure continued. "Please, that's it. Keep it right there."

The hand formerly on her hip was snaking its way over her thigh, easing its way between slightly shaky legs to dip into the warmth of her body. A thick, calloused, finger began a delicate rhythm, stroking and caressing her in time to the sucking on her nipple, and her pants came faster. Abby valiantly tried to keep her eyes open, but as the tension increased she gave into the sensations his hand and mouth were creating and they flickered shut, just as the orgasm ripped into her body. He used his legs to press her into the shower wall, keeping her steady as she shook. When her breathing began to even out, he withdrew his hand from her center, and lifted his head from her chest. Straightening his hunched back, he languidly feast on her mouth in a sweet open-mouthed kiss, gently embracing her until she had completely come back to herself.

"This is the best idea I've had in a long time," Abby lazily purred as she began skimming her hands over his shoulders and down his chest. As always, she took a moment to pet and kiss the scar from Ari's bullet before moving along, tracing the smooth lines of his ribcage, the ridges of his spine, the divot in his lower back, the muscled arc of his ass. Their mouths joined again as she stroked him, reveling in the strength of his body. She loved the differences between them, how strong and muscled he was, how dark his skin looked compared to her paleness, how he was so roughly hairy next to her smoothness. How hard his cock was bumped up against the softness of her belly. Her exploring hands made their way to his front, feathering over his erection and causing Gibbs to grunt and straighten, arching his back as he thrust against her hands.

"Abby. You'd better be careful unless you want this to end right now." He couldn't help but clench his buttocks and stab into her hands as she stroked him. His arms reached up and braced themselves on either side of her head as he gazed into her eyes with lust-blown pupils. "Ease off for a second, would you, I need to regroup."

She complied, taking her hands from his penis and winding them up and around his neck instead. Gibbs drew in shaking breaths until he felt that he'd reclaimed some measure of control, then touched his forehead to hers, just breathing in her breath for a moment, once again startled by the intensity of their intimacy. "You constantly amaze me, you know that? Why am I still so surprised at how good this is between us?"

"I know, Jethro. I know." Abby smiled wryly, "Why on earth did we waste so many years pretending this didn't exist?"

"At least we've stopped pretending now."

Gibbs took her mouth in a kiss as he lifted her leg over his thigh. His one hand stayed on the shower wall as a brace, while the other reached between them to gauge her wetness, then grasped his erection and lined it up with her entrance. A subtle nudge of his hips, and he easily slipped into her, feeling her clench slightly at the invasion, then relaxing to encourage him in further. He slid his length in until he was fully seated, then slowly withdrew, beginning a delicate rhythm of motion that rocked her body gently, giving her time to adjust her grip on him, and her leg on the tub floor for balance. When he was sure they were steady, he began to increase the cadence of his thrusts. His hand no longer needed to guide his cock, it moved up onto her body, delving into the folds to find her clit, using his fingers to massage the bundle of nerves.

He was just getting into a good, deep rhythm when she broke apart again, gasping and shuddering in his arms. Her eyes were wide as she came, unfocused and unseeing as the release tore through her body. He paused in his thrusting as she came down from the high, taking a moment to tongue her again, when she suddenly grabbed his arm. "Gibbs? Jethro?" was all she whimpered before she collapsed, falling against his body.

His fear was instantaneous and absolute as he caught her. Slipping out of her body, he used one hand to madly twist off the taps, and then rip back the shower curtain. Swinging her into his arms, he gingerly stepped over the lip of the tub, being careful not to slip on the wet porcelain. He strode into the bedroom and laid her out on the bed, immediately putting his fingers to her pulse and counting the strong steady beats. Thank God. As he debated what to do, she let forth a little groan, and shifted her head on the pillow.

"Abbs? Abbs? Abby? Can you hear me honey? Are you there? Wake up, baby, please?"

"Ugh, Gibbs? Did you just call me  _baby_? What's going on?"

"You fainted. Are you feeling okay? How many fingers do you see?"

"Seriously? How many fingers? I didn't hit my head, did I?"

"No, but you scared the crap out of me. Jesus. I just lost another 10 years from my life. How do you feel?"

"Actually, a little light headed. Can you go find me some juice or something?"

"Okay. Don't try to move yet. I'll be back in a minute." He strode out the door, pausing briefly in the hallway to tug his long-forgotten boxers back on before dashing down the stairs to the kitchen. When he re-appeared in the bedroom moments later, he found Abby sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Dammit Abby, I said not to move until I got back." He thrust the juice into her hands, and grabbed a towel from the laundry basket near the closet. Gently he started drying her off as she drank the O.J.

"Feeling any better?"

"Yeah. I'm good I think. Hey. I'm naked. We were both naked. We were having sex in the shower, weren't we? Aww. That was bad timing. You didn't come, did you Jethro?"

He shot her a look of utter astonishment. "That is so far from what's important right now Abby."

"But you were just getting to the good part. I could tell you were starting to lose it."

"Yeah, and I lost it pretty quick when you passed out. Never went soft so fast in my life. Not even sure I was still hard when I pulled out."

"Well, _that_ sex was payback for you scaring me earlier, so I guess we should have more sex that's payback for me scaring you!" Her eyes lit up at this idea, and she reached out to cup him through his shorts.

"Abby!" he grabbed her hand away in disbelief. "You *just* passed out. I really don't think now's the time for more sex."

"Damn. I guess you're right. Besides, we were in there a  _long_  time, and we are soooo gonna be late for work now. Better get a move on Bossman."


	7. Hello Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: This was written well before the 9x04 Enemy on the Hill, so it is not canon. (Not that any of this series is canon, since I have Abby and Gibbs in a relationship!)

Prompt: Hello Again

Gibbs stood in the living room, dust rag in hand, gazing around. His critical eye took in the furniture: a mix of his old worn out pieces, a few handmade cabinets and shelves, and the seemingly incongruous gothic accents. "Not bad," he thought, "Just need to run the vacuum through, then I can get started in the kitchen. I should have plenty of time to get supper started before they get here." He shoved the rag in the back-right pocket of his well-worn jeans, and jogged up the stairs to retrieve the vacuum. As he was digging it from the closet, his phone rang. Cursing as he ran to get it, he answered with an abrupt, "Gibbs".

"What's got lover-boy in a cranky mood?" came a throaty voice on the other end of the line, "You didn't get a call-out did you? That sucks Gibbs. I thought you guys weren't on this weekend? Should I head straight to the yard? Damn, this messes up tonight's plans. Have you left yet? Can you bring my black cargo pants wit…"

"Abbs. Abbs. ABBY! Hold on a sec. Nothing's wrong, no call out. I was just trying to get the vacuum out of that damn storage closet, and when the phone rang I dropped it and shit fell everywhere. And don't call me lover-boy, it's a little embarrassing in front of …"

"Gibbs! Everyone knows you're my silver-fox stud of a man! Besides, she's over at baggage claim anyway; no way she could have seen what I'm saying. Why are you vacuuming? We just did it the other day?"

"I want things to look good Abbs." He paused, and actually blushed a bit, "This is the first time she's come to stay here, and I just want to make sure everything's, you know – okay."

"Oh, you're sweet. Hey, gotta go. I'll be home in say, 45? Love ya!"

True to her word, Gibbs heard a car pull into the drive roughly 45 minutes later. He dashed into the downstairs bath, and took a look in the mirror, smoothing his hair and looking over his clothes. Neat, clean, presentable. Taking a deep breath, he let it out in a rush, and laughed at himself in the mirror. "You damn fool, stop acting like you're sixteen. You're all adults, and it's not like you've never done this before. You know her, and you get along well with her. Nothing's changed. Ya right, nothing except you're fucking her daughter every night." Hearing the front door slam, he took another deep breath, and stepped out into the hallway.

"Gloria, Hello again!" he signed, and then moved forward to pull Abby's mother in to a hug.

"Jethro, let me look at you," the tall dark woman held him at arms length, "Still as handsome as ever. My little girl's got good taste," she signed with a grin. Gibbs blushed (twice in one day might be a record), and replied with "Well, her taste must have come from you, you're as stunning as ever."

At 67, Gloria Sciuto was still a beautiful woman, tall and lean like her daughter, and with the same black hair – hers completely natural and liberally streaked with gray. Although much more mainstream than Abby, she had a quirky, original style that many a designer would have loved to copy.

"I'm so glad you've come to D.C. Gloria, it's been way too long since you've been up for a visit. I know Abby's really been missing you. I'm glad she's able to take some time off work, she can show you around, you could hit up some museums, or see some shows, or, um, something. Lots of changes I'm sure since you were here last. Yeah, I'm sure the city's changed quite a bit. We've got this new little restaurant we should try some night, it's Vietnamese, and their Pho is just great."

With a curious look on her face, and a quirked eyebrow, Abby broke into his ramble, "Hey Gloria – can you excuse us for a second? Make yourself comfortable, there's a bathroom down the hall if you want it." She grabbed Gibbs' arm and pulled him into the kitchen. "Who are you, and what have you done with my Gibbs?"

"What d'ya mean Abbs?"

"I mean, what's with the speech? You haven't strung so many words together since, well, I don't actually know since when. It's weird Gibbs. You're freakin' me out."

He took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't know Abby, I just want things to go good with your mother. I don't have the best track record doing this you know.

"Doing what? Talking to someone you've met like, a dozen times at least?"

"No, meeting the in-laws." He pulled her close, wrapping her in a hug so she wasn't looking him in the eye as he admitted his vulnerability. "I know we're not married, but we might as well be. So Gloria's now my mother-in-law. And in the past, with Shannon's mom, and with the others, well, it just didn't work that well. I don't wanna screw this up."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You've gotta be kidding me. You've met my mom a bunch. Hell, you've even taken her out to dinner. What's different now?"

"Everything. Everything is different this trip. Before, I was your boss, and a friend. Now, this time, she's gonna be looking at me as a 53-year-old cradle robbing jackass who's taken advantage of her little girl, and…"

"Woah mister. You've got some issues. I thought we discussed all this long ago. One, 12 years does not make you a cradle robber. Two," Abby pulled back out of his embrace and gave him a swift punch in the arm, "nobody calls my man a jackass, and three - I am not her little girl anymore. I'm a grown woman who can make her own decisions, and I decided I want you." She delivered an emphatic kiss to his lips. "And besides, Gloria's totally cool with us. She's told me so. After her last visit, she pulled my head out my ass and asked why I'd never made a move on you, since she could see how much I loved you."

Abby pulled away from Gibbs, and turned him in the direction of the living room. "I'm going to take a minute and check on dinner, then get her other suitcase from the car." With an Abby smirk on her face, she slapped him in the ass and said, "Now get going mister. I wanna see some normal Gibbs-speak coming from those hands when I get back."


	8. A Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is a tiny little ficlet written as a Thank You to ncislove for all her hard work in organizing the 2011 Secret Santa exchange on the Gabby Shipper Forum. No plot, no spoilers, just a little happy moment in Gibbs' life.

It was a good day. The sun was coming up, it was crisp and clear, and he wasn't on call. Gibbs had woken up at his usual ungodly hour of 05:30, rolled out of bed and enjoyed a leisurely coffee while reading the paper. He was now outside clearing the steps and driveway of the light snowfall from the night before. The neighbourhood was just starting to stir – he had waved to the young dad from across the street as he drove off with his oldest son (must be an early Saturday hockey practice, they had thrown a couple of gear bags and sticks into their trunk), and Mr. Molloy was coming down the sidewalk with his Heinz-57. As he shoveled, Gibbs thought about his plans for the day. He wanted to run by the hardware store to pick up a new light switch for the upstairs hall and get that repaired, and then later on that afternoon he and Abbs had plans to take in an exhibit at the Smithsonian he'd been looking forward to. But for now he was going to finish his shoveling, go in and make breakfast, and take it upstairs to eat in bed, snuggled with his girl. He smiled as he thought of other treats that might be offered to him when he woke her with a breakfast tray. Yeah - the sun was out, his woman was warm in his bed, and he was happy. It was a pretty damn good day.


	9. Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabby Shipper Forum, 2012 Hiatus Prompt: Survive

Somewhere deep inside, Abby knew that the pinch on her finger and the rhythmic beeping, combined with the pain, meant hospital. But the pain, oh God the pain, and the crushing exhaustion just didn’t allow her the strength to care, or to question.

Some vague moment later, when she was aware of the rhythmic beep-beep-beep again, she asked herself why. What was the point of surviving? Why was she fighting? She was just so tired. So bone-deep tired, and she hurt so bad. She just needed it to stop, to make it all go away. Her muddled mind couldn’t come up with any reason to endure this, and she was just so very, very tired. 

She didn’t really notice the beep change pattern, becoming erratic and urgent. She just knew the warm drag of sleep pulling her down and under. And it felt so good. 

But she did know the voice. The broken, panicked voice calling to her, “Abby. Abby. Don’t do this. Don’t leave me. Please Abbs, please don’t leave me.” It was more hoarse than she knew, and more desperate, but she knew it; and somehow she knew blue eyes, and strong arms, and a vague notion of comfort, and safety, and love. 

That was why. Why she needed to fight, and why it was worth the pain - because there was a whole lot of love.

Once again, the erratic and frantic beep changed pace, settling into a soothing rhythm that meant life. Callused hands scrubbed over a haggard face, as he shuddered a sigh of relief.


	10. Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabby Shipper Forum, 2012 Hiatus Prompt: Car

Sometimes, when the day has been just a little too long; when the crime was just a little too appalling and she has once again been forced to learn the depths to which the human race can sink; Gibbs will take her by the hand and lead her away. His hand will grasp hers and she will relish in the feel of his thumb worrying the smooth platinum of her wedding band.

They will make their way to the car: his Challenger or her hot rod or his pickup, depending on the needs of their day when they left the house that morning, and he will usher her into the passenger seat. He does that every day, but is especially chivalrous about it on these days when he fears she’s been broken. He’ll lean across her to buckle her in (because that is one way he can keep her safe), and then pause on the way out to softly inhale at the point where her neck meets her shoulder – drawing in the perfect mix of her body and her shampoo and the vague earthy leather of whichever collar she has chosen to put on that morning.

While he is hovering there, his body leaning into the car and his weight balanced on one hand on the seat next to her knee and his nose pressed to her skin, she will take advantage of the moment and crick her head down to the side, and use the time to study the way his eyelashes rest so beautifully against his cheek. She knows the day has been hard on him too, but that he’s too _Gibbs_ to admit with words that he’s feeling a little bit vulnerable. So she will take his gesture for the words he can’t say, and stroke her hand into his hair two or five or twelve times, depending on the case and the cause, and whether there were children listed among the casualties.

She will continue her caress until she hears his exhale, and he lifts his head and blue eyes meet green. Then he will back the rest of the way out of the car, and casually lope around the hood to the driver’s door. They will leave the Yard, and sometimes they will go home: to light a fire and curl up with cartons of Chinese food and beer or wine and legs entwined under a blanket.

Sometimes home is the wrong place to be. They can’t allow their sanctuary to be stained by the depravity they’ve got hanging over them, so instead they drive. Drive to someplace clean, and someplace pure, where they can breathe in fresh air and scour the images from their minds. They might go to the Chesapeake, and find some empty stretch of shoreline where they can let the sting of salt air blow in their faces and hear the gulls screeching overhead. Or they will head inland to some woods, where they know of a place along the Fall Line where a river crashes and tumbles over a rocky bed, and they can sit on a boulder and watch the splash and tumble and froth.

When they have sat there long enough to calm the anger and quell the sadness, they will get back in the car, repeating their ritual of buckle and breathe and stroke, and Gibbs will take her home. Home to their names on the mailbox, and her lotions in the bathroom and his book on the end table and their photographs on their walls and their pillows still dented on their bed. And they will undress and floss teeth and brush past each other with a cherished familiarity they never dare take for granted given all they’ve seen. Then they will climb into their bed and curl their limbs around one another and Abby will press a kiss to the hollow of Gibbs’ throat and whisper goodnight. And Gibbs will tighten his hold on her just a little and brush a kiss against her hair and somehow, it is just enough to make it through to tomorrow.


End file.
